


咖啡 Coffee

by Chocolatea404



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Clint Barton Is The Ultimate Wingman, Coffee shop AU that's not an AU, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Medication, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatea404/pseuds/Chocolatea404
Summary: 一个不是AU的咖啡店AU。故事里克林特在柜台后面工作，托尼是位常客，而史蒂夫初来乍到，只是想进来喝一杯，但他难以自禁地回到这里喝咖啡。他说是为了咖啡。剧透预警：不是的。是为了托尼。“你为什么来这儿？”托尼想了想。“这儿很小。很隐秘。没有人注意。我很喜欢，”他微笑着，溢出几声轻笑，“我喜欢它只是…不太起眼。你只会在真正需要的时候发现它。”“就像你需要一个避雨之处的时候，”史蒂夫说。“或者咖啡。”托尼微笑着说道。“或者咖啡。”史蒂夫叹息着说。





	咖啡 Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418042) by [romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoff/pseuds/romanoff). 



> 作者注：  
> 我写了一些开心的东西。当然的，伴有焦虑。不过主要还是小甜饼啦。
> 
> _____________________________
> 
> 译者注：  
> 恭喜巴顿先生喜提最佳僚机称号！x 好喜欢两个笨蛋（划掉）的咖啡店日常。啊。
> 
> （romanoff太太依旧没有回复qaq不过译完已经有一段时间了…再次忍不住放上了…）

史蒂夫第一次走进这家小小的咖啡店时，是因为下雨。

而他说下雨的时候，他是指天空仿佛被撕裂了一般，整个夏季的每一滴雨水都倾盆而下。他本来在慢跑，但现在他浑身淋透了，头发湿漉漉的，滴着水，而且有些恼火。

自他来到斯塔克大厦居住以来，他每天都会这么路过。他熟悉这些街道，仍似那个旧城，那个他成长生活的城市。神盾解散，政府不可告人的秘密被公之于众， _巴基_ ，在所有一切之后，史蒂夫对回到家乡感到安心。回到城市。

他每早循着同样的路径，每早都经过这个地方，却从来没怎么注意过它。它不太起眼，仅仅是一个隐于市井的小店，离中心公园不过几步的距离，而史蒂夫通常就在那儿结束他的慢跑，之后再回到复仇者大厦。他住在这儿是因为这很方便，是因为斯塔克拥有最棒的追踪系统，是因为，尽管它高耸入云，对于想要摧毁它的任何人来说都是一个明目张胆的靶子，它依然令他感到 _安全_ 。他被这座建筑吸引，被某些他无法言述的东西吸引，不过无论如何，那种感觉都呼之欲出。

所以真的，若是那天不曾下雨，史蒂夫永远都不会走进那家咖啡厅。他永远都不会想过再次光顾。而，若是这一切不曾发生，他永远都不会陷入爱河。

命运是多么有趣。

* * *

“不。”

“惊不惊喜？”克林特·巴顿正站在托尼最喜欢的咖啡店的柜台后面，表情未免高兴得 _有些过头_ 。

托尼每天上午10:30来到这里。每、一、天。他的别墅被炸毁，他杀掉基利安，搬回纽约，索尔 _再次_ 从天而降，他将不怎么秘密的神盾局的所有政府机密公布于众，在那之后的、过去的六个月里的每一天。后来整个神盾局都被关闭了。被关闭并被深埋。被埋葬并被烧毁。在一百英里之下的地底。只是以防公众捉风捕影，觉得它会卷土重来。而它不会。但也说不定。托尼可不被允许谈论这个话题。

托尼很…好吧， _沮丧_ 这个词或许并不能准确描述他对于神盾局的终结的感受。轻微的忧虑或者“近乎但并非完全无动于衷”也许更恰当。他和尼克·弗里之间又不存在什么爱情。尽管他得承认，他对于他的死亡的确有些 _伤感_ 。其实他都被自己有多在意给吓到了。他差点就哭了。差点。可能这更算是惊吓。像弗里这样的人也是可以被杀死的，这个事实并不能帮到他已经足够脆弱的自我。

他的父亲帮忙成立了最初的神盾局。一个创始人。如果他曾意识到是九头蛇在操纵全局，他会怎么想？

他想 _那也许会让他丧命_ 。

 _那也许确实让他丧命了_ ，他的大脑在一刹那间补充道。因为知道得太多或是妨碍阻止，而被暗杀。好笑的是，他一直都将那怪罪于奥比。

托尼不知道神盾沦丧之后，那些特工都何去何从。玛利亚·希尔在斯塔克工业的人事部给自己找了点事情做，也许是别有用心。娜塔莎，身份 _完全_ 被暴露之后，现在多半正在某处低调行事。托尼并不是在跟踪或是什么的，但他最先进的斯塔克卫星显示她的最后坐标在白俄。布鲁斯正式住在大厦里，每日研究着超级士兵变种血清，而最近转向了绝境病毒。罗杰斯，据他所知，现在正住在他的楼层。托尼见过他一次，不过很短暂，只是欢迎他来到大厦，然后再也不曾见过面。他干什么都是他自己的事情。跟托尼没关系。为什么会有关系？他又对史蒂夫的业余生活没兴趣。不过就是找找名头是或者不是“冬日战士”并且造成了过去五十年的至少一半的政治暗杀的可疑杀手。绝对跟托尼没关系。绝对。

上次他听说的时候，克林特还在阿富汗。也不能解释他在自己最喜欢的咖啡馆的柜台背后搞什么名堂。

“不，”托尼重复道，“不，滚出去。”

“怎么，见到我难道不开心吗？”克林特，这个沾沾自喜的混蛋，咧嘴而笑。

“我为什么见到你会开心？是什么让你觉得‘啊是的，托尼斯塔克在这儿，他会高兴看到我的。我是说，上次我见到他的时候，他扛着一颗核导弹飞向了自己的死亡，而嘿我好久没联系他了，但现在想来，他现在心灵脆弱，所以这次我为何不试着真正杀掉他呢？’”

“我觉得你太偏执了。你的理解完全不正常。”

“你才他妈的不正常。”

“真棒。你真成熟。”

“我的固定店员在哪儿？”托尼嘟哝道，走到柜台那儿。

“他母亲心脏病犯了，”克林特顿了顿，“说起心脏病，你的小心脏怎么样？”

“还在跳。”

“你也许没听出来，但我是想知道细节。”

“我胸腔上有一个两英寸的洞，那儿被金属固定着，植有从我大腿上取下的皮肤，你觉得它怎么样？”托尼下巴紧绷，翻了个白眼，恼怒地看向一边。

“哇哦，我敢打赌那让你的性生活过得跟鬼一样。”

托尼猛然盯住他，眼底写着威胁——如果还不闭嘴他就死定了。

“好吧，或者并没有， _显而易见_ ，敏感话题，”然后是一阵尴尬的沉默，“所以不再当钢铁侠了？那对你来说怎么样？”

“我想要咖啡。我来这儿是为了咖啡。”

“我是说，我觉得这有点戏剧化，你知道吗？我说过‘我打赌要不到九个月斯塔克就会回心转意’，无意冒犯，但我快没时间了，所以能麻烦你赶快穿上盔甲好让我赢下这个赌吗？”

托尼打量着他的脸。“那就是你为什么在这儿？为了让我重新穿上战甲？”

克林特抓起一个杯子，用深黑色马克笔在杯壁上潦草地写下托尼的名字，开始烧水。“有这么明显吗？”

“含蓄真的不是你的强项。”

“噢这话从你嘴里说出来。”

“我当然可以含蓄，”托尼微笑道。

“不。不你真的不行。”他盖上笔，将牛奶倒进咖啡壶。

“你不知道我喜欢什么样的咖啡。”

克林特叹了口气。“事实上我知道。”

托尼盯着他。“那算跟踪了。”

克林特瞅了他一眼。“哦，说得好像你没有在娜塔莎转入地下之后追踪她一样。”

“那不一样，”托尼辩驳道，“她是 _间谍_ ，她 _监视_ 过我。我会想要知道她想干些什么。”

“你 _很_ 偏执，你知不知道？”

托尼觉得他受够了。

“你为什么在这儿？你找不到工作？没钱了？纽约市的 _所有_ 咖啡厅都任你选择而你却挑了唯一一个我长期光顾的店？”

“不过是弗里死了，又不是意味着我们就放弃了。”

托尼开始有点暴躁了，“哦，抱歉，我一定是错过了备忘录，我们究竟在对抗什么来着？”

克林特递给他咖啡。冲着窗边那位独自一人的焦糖色皮肤的年轻女士比了个手势。

“她。”

托尼犹豫了一阵，看着克林特，拇指对着身后。“ _她_ ？不会融化的冰山小姐？怎么，她是什么恐怖分子？”

“你问我为什么在这儿。我在 _追求_ 她。”

“她？”托尼再次问道，这次带着一丝心照不宣的笑容。“你想钻进 _她的_ 裙底？”

“该死的答对了。”

托尼抿了口咖啡，扬起眉毛耸了耸肩，脸上挂着笑。“你开心就好。”

“我会的。”

托尼转身离开。他又转了回来。

“你知道的，我是这儿的常客。”

“很好。所以我明天能见到你。”

“好吧，没错。但我来这儿快有多久了，五个月？那个姑娘一直在那儿。”

“所以？”

托尼哼了一声，笑起来。“不，不，没什么，你知道我要说什么吗？好运。真的。如果有人能成功，那么就是你了。”

托尼走出门的时候依然在笑。克林特就是个该死的笨蛋。

他仰头又喝了一口，这时有什么东西吸引了他的目光。杯子上的隔热套滑了下来，露出被遮挡着的字迹。黑色马克笔，整齐的字母。

“ _弗里还活着_ 。”

* * *

第二天克林特依旧站在柜台后面。他本能地开始准备托尼的咖啡。

“所以你现在住在哪儿？”

他按下一个按钮，冒着热气的棕色液体倒入杯中。“我有个公寓。建筑楼。我有一栋公寓楼。字面意义上的，我拥有一栋大楼，里面都是公寓。”

托尼眯起眼睛。“你哪儿来的钱来买下一栋楼？”

“反正就是从一些地方。我有…人脉。”

“行吧。”托尼的腔调无比明显地表示他完全不相信他的话。“那你一定很孤独了。”

克林特耸了耸肩。“我有只狗。”

托尼翻了个白眼。“当然你有。追求得怎么样？”

“还行。挺好的。嘿，她叫什么名字？”

“克林特，我不知道该怎么说，但如果你连这都不知道，那么你就太差劲了。”

“我得赢在起跑线上。你来这儿好几个月了。就告诉我呗。”

“唔，不要。那通常都是追求者自己的事。”

“啊是的，我差点忘了，托尼·斯塔克，恋爱专家。”

托尼扬起下巴，“你笑得真开心，但我们俩当中是谁夜夜笙歌，又是谁在咖啡店打工并尝试着追求一个他连名字都不知道的女孩儿？”

“那么你 _是_ 有性生活的。你上次说得暧昧不清。”

托尼喝掉了他的咖啡，眉毛动了动，“看到了吗？是时候该走了。”

“抱歉，你看的什么钟？”克林特转了一圈。“不，这儿没时钟。你没有带手表。是我漏掉了什么吗？”

托尼轻敲了下太阳穴，“斯塔克时间。从未停止。我不用看钟也可以告诉你时间，具体到分钟。”

“好吧，”克林特表示怀疑地说道，“你当然可以。我会记得你下次没有现身的时候，告诉你迟到了。”

“巫师从不迟到，巴顿先生，他从来都准时到场。*”

  * _*A wizard is never late, Mr Barton, he arrives precisely when he means to:指环王梗。_



“真有趣，托尼，”他对他的战略性撤退评价道，“话题转移得如此行云流水，这是天赋——”他这么喊道，而门在托尼身后闭上。

* * *

“什么。”

史蒂夫在门口僵住了。

“意不意外？”

史蒂夫不知道他究竟为什么要回到这个小咖啡厅。他不太确定是什么让他觉得这会是一个慢跑后停下来喝一杯的好地方。他相当确定上次他见到克林特·巴顿的时候，他还是个前职业杀手兼弓箭手，工作于世界上最隐蔽得不隐蔽的情报组织。而不是咖啡店员。在一个咖啡厅里。

“在你开口之前，”克林特开始说道，“我得声明，我不是没钱。我有很多钱。这差不多只算兼职。并且，”他示意史蒂夫凑近些，“那个女孩儿很可爱。”

史蒂夫让自己缓冲了一会儿，看向那头，“窗边的那个？在看《 _美国精神病人_ 》的那个？”

“就是那个。”克林特有些骄傲地承认道。

“好运。”

“为什么你们一直说这句话，为什么每个人都这么说？”

“没什么，不，我是说，祝你好运。她看上去…很好。”

克林特笑了，拿起一个杯子放在桌上，“咖啡还是老样子？”

史蒂夫皱眉，“我哪儿有什么老样子。”

“那么你现在有了，”克林特吐了吐舌头，把史蒂夫的名字写在了杯上，“所以，爱情生活过得怎么样？”

“你有两年没见过我了，而那就是你问我的第一件事？”

克林特翻了个白眼，“我为神盾局 _工作_ ，队长。我知道发生过些什么，用不着问你。我在叙旧。普通人都会这么做，他们打听人们的爱情生活什么的。”

“是么。”

“是的，而我在询问 _你有没有_ 什么进展。我把我的追求对象告诉你了，那么现在该你了。”

“不。”

“嗷，史蒂夫，这不公平。”

“就是，不，什么都没发生。”他清了清喉咙。

“太好了，”克林特轻快地说道，“喏，你的咖啡。”

他递给他咖啡，向后靠着柜台，抱起双臂。

“所以你住在A塔里，哈？”

史蒂夫抿了一口咖啡，味道其实非常好，他说，“我不觉得有任何人会那么叫。”

克林特随意挥了下手，“相信我，有那么个叫法，”他诡秘地说道，“所以你住在A塔里——”

“我真的怀疑——”

“ _我说有就有，史蒂夫_ 。所以你住在那儿，现在。一定很有趣。你会撞见班纳吗？话说，斯塔克怎么样？好久不见，是吧？你们应该谈谈。你和他。叙叙旧。也许会挺有趣的。对于你来说。”

“他搬进来的时候我们谈过。”

“哇哦，那你肯定是个社交花蝴蝶了。”

史蒂夫转移话头。“所以你现在住哪儿？”

“噢，我有公寓楼。”

“我确定以及肯定它们只是叫公寓。”

克林特叹气道，“不，我拥有那整栋楼，字面意义的。”他耸耸肩，挥动着一只手，“说来话长了。不过，我倒是有一只狗，”他兴高采烈地说，“他超棒。”

“很好。那…很棒。”

“你应该和斯塔克谈谈。”

“嗯。”

“我认真的。你永远不知道，他说不定知道一两件事。也许能帮上忙。”克林特补充道，而史蒂夫眼神变得尖锐。

“帮 _什么_ 忙？”

克林特耸肩，“那个，我不知道。随便什么你需要帮助的东西。他是个聪明人，”他眼神示意史蒂夫手中的咖啡，“快喝掉你的咖啡。”

史蒂夫礼节性地又抿了一口。“神盾特工没钱的时候可不会在柜台后面打工。”

克林特叹了口气。“我 _不是_ 没钱。这差不多算是一个假期。”

“为什么不真的放个假呢？”

克林特无奈地瞟了史蒂夫一眼，“史蒂夫。停止担心我。关心一下你自己。”他卷起袖口，捏了捏鼻梁，“跟斯塔克谈谈，好吗？看在上帝的份上，你可住在那家伙的大厦里。”

* * *

“你迟到了。”

托尼草草地看了看他。“斯塔克时间。”他说道，声音却死气沉沉的。

“怎么了，伙计？”克林特抬头瞥了他一眼，手上准备着他的咖啡。

托尼摇了摇头。他很累，克林特看得出来。他眼底带着浅浅的黑眼圈，并且他正安静地站着，手放在柜台上。

“托尼，”他唤道，但他没有反应。

“斯塔克，”他再次喊道，这次声音更尖锐些，托尼似乎猛地惊醒，眨了眨眼。

“你的咖啡好了。”

“噢。好的，”他灌下咖啡，尽管那还很烫，然后向着窗边那女孩儿的方向比了比，“你知道她的名字了吗？”

“佐伊。”

托尼欣慰地啧啧道，“哇哦，这才是男人嘛。”

“我应该害怕她吗？”

托尼咧嘴微笑，揉着自己的后颈。“不。当然不用。”

克林特打量着他，思索着什么。

“你怎么回事，你昨晚没睡么，”他挑了挑眉，“忙着…快活去了？”

托尼懒得理睬克林特对自己性生活糟糕的旁敲侧击。

“你可以那么理解。”他有气无力地笑了笑。

“即使是按你的标准，这也太弱了吧。”

他叹了口气。“是啊。我知道。”他用手背揉了揉眼睛，然后审视地盯着克林特，“你知道什么叫一团糟吗？克林特·巴顿在我的咖啡店里工作，而我竟然不觉得奇怪了。”

“很好，”克林特一脸严肃地说道，“那么我的洗脑计划成功了。”

“老天，你别说我还真的快信了。”

克林特只是看着他。

“怎么？”他恶声恶气地开口，而克林特投降地举起手。

“没什么，不，什么都没有。只是你看起来有点失控。”

托尼真的不知道该说什么话，该撒什么谎，或者该如何道出真相，所以他只是尴尬地站着，手里玩着他的杯子。

“我马上…我这就走了，现在。是的。呃，谢了。为了咖啡。谢谢你的咖啡。”

* * *

第二天托尼·斯塔克没有来喝咖啡。

* * *

“史蒂夫！” 

“你怎么还在这儿？”

“你想要老样子吗？”

“我想要你告诉我你究竟在搞什么名堂。”

“我告诉过你了，”克林特说，“度假。”

史蒂夫走到柜台前。“你怎么 _老是_ 在这儿？这种地方不应该有轮班吗？”

“小的地方没有。”

史蒂夫真的无话可说了，所以他只是静静地等着他的咖啡。

“你跟斯塔克谈过了吗？”

“什么？”他心不在焉地说道。

“你，”他一字一顿地说道，“和、斯塔克、谈过了、吗。”

“不，没有，怎么？我必须那么做么？”

“好主意。”

史蒂夫不太能理解克林特·巴顿，或是他究竟为什么最近呆在史蒂夫的咖啡厅里做咖啡，所以他问道，“纽约市的所有咖啡厅都任你选择而你却挑了唯一一个我长期光顾的店？”

克林特笑了，“我还能说什么，我可是美国队长的小迷弟。”

“是啊，我真的信了，”他说道，一把夺过他的咖啡。

“哦哦哦哦哦暴脾气，你不喜欢 _那样_ 的。”

“我要走了。” 

* * *

“ _你_ 去哪儿了？”克林特听上去有些暴躁。

“我有工作。我有份真正的工作，赚钱的那种。我真的没时间浪费在咖啡店里。”

“真是有趣，你前四次都没说过。”

托尼放软了语气，就那么一点。“发生了些事情。我不能置之不顾。”

克林特翻了个白眼，“你知道吗，你现在可比以前暴躁得多。暴躁 _多了_ 。你以前可爱笑了。”

托尼在柜台上敲了敲手指。

“我不会再拿你的性生活开烂玩笑了。”

“我能问问你为什么对我的房事如此着迷么？你在勾引我？你知道，你只需要开口就行了。”

克林特露齿而笑。“我不知道你弯了。”

“我没有。”他简短地回应道。

克林特挥了挥手，“啧，得了吧，我曾经也是基佬。”

“不，你现在是双性恋。”

“怎么，你是专家？”

托尼翻了个白眼；他现在真的懒得理他。

“给我咖啡。”

克林特扣留了他的咖啡，“哎哎哎，那个魔法词汇呢？”

“给我该死的咖啡。”托尼的拳头砰地一下砸在柜台上，克林特条件反射地向后跳去。

“耶稣啊，你还真是阳光男孩。喏，拿去，你这该死的疯子。”

随着托尼仰头喝咖啡的动作，一小股汗水从他的眉梢流下。他喝完过后，用手背擦了擦嘴，呼吸急促不匀。

“…抱歉。我不该那么发火。”

“你确定你还好吗？”

“只是很累。”

“不，你不是。但我不会逼你的，”他从柜台前起身，“得尊重他人隐私，是吧？”

“你并没有。”

“你真的看到我的留言了么。”

是的，当然托尼接收到了。他只是不太清楚他究竟应该怎样对待弗里还活着这个真相。

“那又怎样？”

“跟史蒂夫谈谈。”

* * *

克林特在中央公园旁的小咖啡厅里工作的一个月之后，史蒂夫和托尼终于第一次碰面了。或者，终于静下来谈话了。或者只是坦诚地望着彼此的双眼超过两秒。

史蒂夫慢跑时间通常很早，早在交通开始拥挤之前，但不知道出于什么原因，恰好在那一天，他决定稍微晚那么一点。也许是他睡过了，或是出了其他什么事情，他不太记得了，总之那就是发生了。

所以，在上午10:30，史蒂夫坐在小咖啡厅的角落里，在两个书架之间，那遮挡了一部分视野但却让他能够清楚地看到来来往往的顾客。

他一般不会停留，但这次他带上了一个帆布背包和他的笔记本，里面满是素描，想法，记录，任何他感兴趣的东西。如果托尼·斯塔克不曾拥有那种气质，那种吸引房间里每一个人注意的气质，他或许永远也不会看见他走进来，或许他能继续完成他的画。

那是史蒂夫第一次离他那么近，没有激烈的争吵，也没有草草的寒暄。

他穿着西装。不知怎的，那看上去很正式。海军蓝配上洁白挺括的衬衫，以及黑色领带。他的头发比史蒂夫记忆中要长，充满艺术感地被梳到头顶，清爽而柔软。他手臂上搭着黑色的外套，大概是因为晚十一月秋日的温度而脱下的。托尼抬头挺胸，站得笔直。

他眼下带着黑眼圈；攥着外套的手有些颤抖。

“给我咖啡。”显然，托尼不是什么生客。见到克林特在一个小咖啡厅里，穿着围裙，站在柜台后面，他看上去也毫不惊讶。不过老实说，史蒂夫不觉得有什么能让他惊讶的。

“西装不错。”

“呃，我有生意要谈，这有时是会发生，”他靠在柜台上，手指敲击着台面，调试着他的领带。“啊，好吧，股东会。显而易见，我还是得参加的。”

“你能想象么，最大的股东竟然要去开一次股东会？”

“我说过了，偶尔会发生的事。”他嗤声道，扬起了一侧眉毛。这是他的奇怪特征之一，几乎像是习惯性的面部抽搐。

“难道你不应该在那儿，呃， _现在_ ？”

托尼耸耸肩，“需要在11:15赶到，我还能挤出几分钟。”

“11:15？”

“好吧，11点。我要迟到15分钟。别告诉佩珀。”

“那听上去是一件你该亲口告诉她的事情。”

托尼垂下视线，几乎难以觉察，“是啊。或许是的。”

这可真是一个完全打消交谈机会的有效方式。克林特递给他咖啡，然后他叹着气喝掉了它。

接着克林特倾着身子靠近，说着什么史蒂夫听不见的话。托尼嗤了一声，摇了摇头。

史蒂夫决定现在是个好时机，于是起身，从书架背后出现。

“斯塔克？”

他看见托尼转身，然后说道：“队长？怎么？你在这儿干嘛？”他看上去很困惑，史蒂夫想知道他有没有注意到他将头歪向了一侧。

“这是我的咖啡厅。”

“不，”斯塔克缓慢地说道，“这是我的。我来这儿有…好几个月了。”

“瞧瞧，多么和谐美好的大家庭？”克林特露出一个灿烂的笑脸。

“是你计划好的，是不是？”托尼控诉道。

“不是，但世界多小啊。”

“纽约有八百万人口。”史蒂夫抱起双臂，说道。

“啥，你能相信上帝就不能相信一下小小的巧合？”克林特板着脸道。

托尼转头：“他说得有道理。”

克林特点头：“我说得有道理。”

史蒂夫摇头：“说得有鬼的个道理。”

“看上去你们俩一直在 _躲着_ 彼此，”克林特倾斜着头，紧闭着双唇，仿佛想要从不存在的眼镜框上方打量他们。

“我们没有… _躲着_ 彼此，”史蒂夫边说边偷瞥托尼，“我们只是都…很忙。对吧？”他磕磕绊绊地说道。

“对的，”托尼点点头，肉眼可见地松了口气。

“好吧，如果你们俩 _现在_ 想要忙起来的话，我会很感激的，”克林特笑着，但那笑容里带着黑暗的阴谋。“我确信你们俩有好多需要聊的呢。”

托尼转向史蒂夫，“我俩有什么要聊的吗？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“我怎么不知道。”

“是的，有趣，我也这么想的哦我的天你看看时间？我要迟到了。”

“不你不会。”克林特说。

“我 _真的_ 要迟到了，克林顿。”

“是你告诉我你决定要迟到的。”

“ _而我现在有更好的主意了_ 。”托尼咬牙切齿地用气声说道。

史蒂夫挑了挑眉。这次对话很快地就变得尴尬得令人痛苦了。显然托尼没有心思谈话，而史蒂夫真的不怪他。那样或许更好。

然而，克林特讨厌地坚持想要让他留下。他想不通，但他猜是克林特在操纵这一切，操纵他们，是他试图让他们沟通，或者密谋已久。而一想到自己对于克林特来说是某种兴趣爱好，想到这一切于他而言只是一场游戏，他就觉得恼火。

“好吧，很高兴见到你托尼。”他伸出手，挤出一个微笑。

托尼有些颤然地点点头，回以一个笑容。分秒之间的事，然后他们便松手放回垂到身侧了。

“呃，如果你需要什么，给我打个电话。我通常都在。”而他说这话的时候，史蒂夫知道他永远不会打电话的。

“当然，为什么不呢，”史蒂夫微笑着移身让他通过，而与此同时托尼也走向了同一个方向。他们处于一种尴尬的不协调的纠缠之中，每当史蒂夫移动，托尼都会移向同一边。这次会面能够无疾而终的任何可能性都跑光了。

托尼叹气道：“停。我走这边，你走那边。行吧？”

史蒂夫点了点头，看着托尼夺门而出，话语堵在喉咙里粘稠而难受。

他突然冲着克林特大发雷霆。

“你什么毛病？你究竟有什么目的？”

克林特不再笑了。“你们俩必须理清楚。不管是什么，不管你们俩之间有什么问题，都得停止了，”他手撑着桌面，“我是在牺牲我的 _时间_ 来 _收拾_ 你俩的烂摊子。懂？”

他放低声线，望了望四周，有点踌躇地开口，“再也没有神盾局来买单了。有什么可能正在来临。有什么 _已经_ 来临了。我知道，你也知道。而托尼？他 _肯定_ 知道。那家伙预知麻烦比我看靶子都准，而那正说明了问题。”

“那么你难道不应该在 _外面_ 么？ _对抗它_ ？而不是在这儿做 _咖啡_ ， _调情_ ？”史蒂夫嗤声道。

克林特收回身子，蔑笑道：“我说有麻烦 _来了_ ，没说麻烦在这儿。但是史蒂夫，如果我们还有机会的话，我们会需要一个领导的。”他停顿了下。“当我说领导的时候，史蒂夫，我是指我们需要你俩中的每一个人。你不这么觉得，但我这么想。弗里也这么想，”他又靠得近些了，“我想我们都知道他仍然是这么想的，如果你理解了我的意思的话。”史蒂夫猛地点点头。“没有你，没有他，就不会有复仇者联盟。你们一直都是…核心。是胜者。我不知道，老兄。但没有你们二人，我们做不到的。说实话，又不是说我们现在能相信政府会以公众的利益为先。”

“你是这么想的？”

“我想，不管过去如何，都结束了。那次入侵改变了一切，史蒂夫。如果我们想让人们活下来，我们必须得靠我们自己。”

* * *

第二天史蒂夫在上午10:30来到店里。因为，那是真的。他们终究是需要谈话的，而每个人都知道得到某人注意力的最好办法就是坚持不懈地跟踪他们，直到他们与你一起坐下来为止。

今天托尼穿着一件黑色系扣衬衣，配着西裤。他手里拿着车钥匙，额头上有一抹看上去应该是某种机油的污迹。他在微笑，身体线条里写着轻松，而他几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地走向了克林特，他已经备好咖啡等待他了。

“所以你的追求进展如何？”他冲着克林特露出微笑，而克林特用一种见了鬼的表情望着他。

“是什么让你这么开心？”

“我不是，我没有，我不过是，”他不过是快笑出声了，“我现在心情不错，偶尔会发生的事情。我们继续。”

克林特眯着眼打量着他，说道：“她在玩欲擒故纵。”

“行吧。欲擒故纵。说不定她只是在扮演不感兴趣？我听说最近挺流行的。”

“你觉得你是真的喜剧演员。”

“我知道我是。我可幽默了。”

“你心情糟糕的时候社交技巧烂得像条疯狗。”

托尼看上去被冒犯到了。“我的社交技巧棒得一批。”

“那太好了，因为队长正坐在书架背后假装没有在偷听我们的谈话，而你们俩需要交流。”

史蒂夫将头埋回自己的书中，但晚了一步，斯塔克已经看见了。现在他真的看起来像个蠢货，躲在书架背后。他想知道自己还能不能抢救一下。他想知道为什么托尼·斯塔克让他这么该死的 _紧张_ 。日子好的话他可以干掉红骷髅，但当托尼的视线对准他的脸的时候，他却心底慌乱得难以置信。

“史蒂夫，”托尼小心翼翼地开口，“嘿，我没想到我能在这儿见到你。再一次地。” _在我最喜欢的咖啡厅里_ ，他没有说出口。史蒂夫走了过来，脸上带着虚弱的微笑。

“因为他们的咖啡很棒？”

托尼点点头，“的确，”接着他瞅了一眼克林特，“不过员工是真丢人。”

史蒂夫透过余光瞟了一眼克林特，他只是微笑，那种 _令人恼火_ 的微笑，让自己突如其来地、史无前例地想要把咖啡扔到他脸上的那种微笑。

“我们得谈谈。”

“是吗？为什么？”而托尼看上去是真的很困惑，“是克林特那回事吗？我觉得是克林特那回事。”

“什么是克林特那回事？”巴顿从柜台后面问道。

托尼摆摆手，“就是…就是那么回事，行吧？不准提问，”他转头继续看着史蒂夫，“如果这是关于…一些也许发生了或者还没发生的 _事情_ ，而我，呃，怎么说，我 _缺席_ 了的那些，那么或许可以先放放？”

“不是关于那些的。”

托尼看上去松了口气，就那么一点。“行吧。好的。”他喝掉了咖啡，从塑料杯沿望过去，视线始终没有离开史蒂夫的脸。史蒂夫挑起一侧眉毛。

有那么一瞬间，紧张的氛围仿佛固化成了有形的实体。

接着那气氛便消释了。托尼低下头，不以为然地说：“那么，我们也许是该聊聊。”

他们走到史蒂夫最爱的角落，在那儿他们能保有一点隐私。史蒂夫坐进了他的扶手椅，托尼坐到了对面。他们一起坐了下来。

托尼喝了更多的咖啡。从杯沿盯着史蒂夫，眼睛算计着什么。他放下杯子，叹了口气。

“所以。尼克·弗里。真是可惜。”

史蒂夫埋进自己的杯子，点点头。“嗯，是的，不，我是说，真糟。糟糕透了。”

“那样一个人。死了，”他追随着史蒂夫的眼睛，“难以置信，简直。”

史蒂夫发出同情的声响。“是的。的确。太伤感了。为了，为了他的信仰而献身。”他说完了。接着他又喝了一口，眼神在杯沿上不断扫过。

“我是说，他绝对死透了。弗里那样的人。他的秘密，好吧，它们还会生出秘密崽子。 _让你不禁想_ ，”托尼沉思了一下，“不，我是说，幻想，是这么说吧？”

“是的。”

托尼身体前倾。“没可能幸存。百分之零。绝不可能。 _完全没有几率_ 。”

史蒂夫不自在地动了动身子。

“让你不禁想他竟没有留下任何东西，”托尼耸了耸肩，“真是奇怪，尼克那样的人竟然这么做，你不这么觉得？”

“他的确一直死守着他的秘密。”

“是的，”托尼脸上闪过一丝微笑，“ _直到带进坟墓里_ 。”

史蒂夫左看看。右看看。他倾身靠得更近了些，勾勾手示意托尼靠过来。

“现在我要告诉你的事情未必是众所周知的。”

“嗯哼。”

“这个秘密不能，”他再次环视了圈空荡荡的店铺，压低声音，“它不能被带出这里。”

“我以生命起誓。”托尼同样郑重地回应道。

“ _弗里还活着_ 。”

“哦我的老天爷，他还 _活着_ ？”托尼喊道，“不可能，我差点就为那个浑蛋哭了！”

“你真的不会含蓄。”史蒂夫面无表情。

“为什么都这么说？我也是会含蓄的好吧？”托尼看上去相当困惑。

“实际上我不认为你会。”

“而，”托尼盯着史蒂夫，说道，“说起 _含蓄_ ，你本应该告诉我，我们最最亲爱的局长还在外面溜达。我是说，我 _的确知道_ ，但那不是重点。”

“你知道？”史蒂夫不敢相信。世界顶级秘密，而托尼就这 _么知道_ 了。

他耸耸肩，“当然，克林特告诉我的。”

史蒂夫内心气得冒火，“是么，嗯？”

“是啊，我是说，我还想着 _你_ 究竟什么时候告诉我呢，”他毫无波动地说道，“你显然一点也不着急。”

“我不着急？”史蒂夫看着他就像他眼里长了触手一样，“ _我_ 不着急？我。比起你， _当然了_ 。”

“当然的，”托尼说这话的时候理直气壮，仿佛这是什么天经地义的事实，仿佛几天前找借口躲他的人不是他一样。

“那你昨天为什么要逃跑？”

托尼眼神戒备，动作像是有备而来，“我说过了。我有生意要谈。偶尔会有的事情。”

史蒂夫有种托尼排练过的感觉。

“不你没有。你告诉克林特你没有。”

托尼叹了口气，“我需要你来找我。你应该是那个告诉弗里还活着的人，否则我不能确定我是否能信任你。”说的有道理，但史蒂夫还是感觉他在说谎。

“信任我，哈？因为什么，纽约的事还不够？”

“战场有所不同，你是知道的，”他没好气地说道，接着手指捋过他充满艺术感的凌乱的头发，把咖啡放在了桌子上。“有什么事情正在发生。就在天上。你让它们看上去很糟糕。”

史蒂夫没有说话，只是头动了动示意他继续，但托尼看上去很不安。

“你让它们看上去很糟糕。我们都是。我…没有帮忙，”他承认道，“我从来都不算政府的头号粉丝，你知道么？接着就是斯特恩参议员的事情。他是九头蛇的？天哪，我不敢相信他竟是九头蛇，”他在沙发椅扶手上敲打出调子，“真是个混蛋。他差点就得到我的盔甲了。 _九头蛇_ 差点就得到 _我的_ 盔甲了。”他打了个寒战。

“你能别跑题吗？”

托尼看了他一眼，像是准备说什么别的，但他闭上了嘴，喝了口咖啡。

“我怎么知道我能相信你？”

“你不用。”托尼简短地说道，“而你要是相信我的话你就是个傻子。”

“那我们为什么在这儿？”

“好吧那难道不是今日份问题么，”托尼说道，在克林特看不见的地方冲着他怒目而视。“我不知道。克林特显然很执着于要让我俩搭上话*。”

  * _*hook up:_ _搭档，联手，还有“搞在一起”的意思。_



史蒂夫顿了一会儿，因为想到——不，没什么，他说：

“他告诉我有麻烦来临了而你可以…预见它。他说他们需要我们。 _齐心协力_ 。”

托尼耸肩。“好吧，他也 _没说错_ 。那些…你必须一直保持警惕，时刻准备。”

“我知道。”

“事实上，我不觉得你知道，”托尼若有所思，“我真的不这么觉得。没有人能像我这样预见未来了。”

“偏执狂。”

“不，”托尼有些烦躁地说，“我不是，听着，我不是 _偏执自大_ ，我只是能预见未来。我可以推测到那些破事。考虑那些变数，分析那些异象，这是数学。生命就是数学，你只是需要找到合适的公式。”

他说这话时的语气并没有高人一等，也并不是自命不凡，他其实听起来很悲伤。或许不是悲伤。是无可奈何。

“生命不是数学，托尼。你不能像对待数字那样对待人们。”

“对，不是，你说过这话了。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，他不敢相信这个男人觉得他可以用零和一预测生命，觉得人性不过是书写在地球表面的复杂的二进制。他不敢相信托尼这样的人也可以如此冷酷。如此精于计算。这一点也配不上他那闪耀的微笑，那双温暖的棕色眼眸，那带着薄茧的双手，那溢着咖啡香气的呼吸。他不敢相信一个如此富有人性的人竟然也会这么想。这是第一次，史蒂夫以新的眼光看待托尼，作为三维的存在而不是一个平面的百万富翁的剪影。他看到一个宁愿以机器而非人类为伴的男人，因为他们至少能被万无一失地预测。人类，好吧，他们一定有太多异常了。那一定吓到他了，史蒂夫想，他竟然得屈居于这些随机难测的物种之中。

而他坐着，喝着他的咖啡，而一直以来他的头脑都在计算着那些史蒂夫永远无法预见的东西。他想知道他夜晚如何入睡。或许他不会睡觉。

“你为什么来这儿？”终于，托尼问道，“是因为克林特？是他告诉你说你可以在这儿捕到我？这个城市里 _有_ 八百万人。你撞见我的几率，”他在计算，史蒂夫可以从他的眼睛里看出来，“等等，考虑到这里挨着大厦，那得缩小范围，对吧？不过，你还是有很多可以停步的地方，为什么是这里？”

“那天在下雨，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我需要不被淋湿。”

托尼点了点头：“多么务实。”

“ _你_ 又为什么来这儿？”

托尼想了想。

“这儿很小。很隐秘。没有人注意。我很喜欢。唯一的另一位常客是佐伊女士，”他微笑着，溢出几声轻笑，“我喜欢它只是…不太起眼。你只会在真正需要的时候发现它。”

“就像你需要一个避雨之处的时候，”史蒂夫说。

“或者咖啡。”托尼微笑着说道。

“或者咖啡。”史蒂夫叹息着说。

在那时，史蒂夫决定，他其实不介意托尼·斯塔克。或许他对于无机生命体的热衷确实有些恼人地试探着他的界线，或许他也无法不突转话题地说完一整句话，但那让他更加可爱，不知为何。更加有趣。尽管看上去总是有些凶巴巴的，史蒂夫却很高兴能叫他朋友。

* * *

托尼瘫倒在对面的椅子里时，史蒂夫差点跳了起来。

他的动作毫无优雅可言。他没有打招呼。他几乎是把自己丢进座位里，如同一只虎鲸落入大海。

“我没有睡觉，”他说着，一边伸展着四肢，没骨头似的从椅子里滑了下去，“已经有…”史蒂夫可以看到他在计算，他一定有点精神恍惚，因为他的嘴唇竟然在数着数字，“有49个小时了。 _49_ ，”他尖声说着，笑得有些疯狂，“整整49个小时。”

这解释了他为什么突然这么熟络。

“那你现在不应该，我不知道，在床上吗？”史蒂夫说道，挑着眉。

“ _床_ ？答案是，不。我要喝咖啡。”他趴下身子，手揉了揉头发，把头发抖成了凌乱的鸡窝。

“在哪儿？”

“什么在哪儿？”

“你的咖啡。”史蒂夫耐心地说道。

托尼有点懵。“我一分钟前点的。”

“是吗。”他咕哝一声，然后继续看起他的书，翻了一页。

托尼坐在那儿，盯着天花板，数着什么。史蒂夫假装不要看，但他可以看见他的嘴唇在动，是数数字时的嘴型。

“好吧，拜拜。”他突然说道，跳了起来。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，有点迷惑。

“我要走了，拜拜史蒂夫。”然后他就那么走过了书架，走过了克林特，走出了门，没有回头。

史蒂夫看向克林特，而他只是耸耸肩；显然他也不知道刚才究竟发生了什么。

* * *

_

“所以我决定要相信你了。”

史蒂夫从书中抬头。“抱歉？”

“我决定要相信你了。”托尼宽宏大量地重复了一遍。

“那真的太慷慨了。我怎么报答这份荣誉？”

“别这么讽刺，史蒂夫，在你身上不好看。”

“但在你身上就好看了？”

“任何东西在我身上都好看的。”

史蒂夫鼻腔里哼了一声，微微笑了笑，把他的书放到了一边。

“我能问你个问题吗？”托尼说。

“直觉告诉我你无论如何都会问的。”

“你在约会吗？”

“怎么，你们怎么回事？为什么都这么 _痴迷_ 于我 _约会_ 这个念头？”

托尼耸了耸肩。“我也不知道，老兄，这很奇怪。就像，你 _是_ 美国社会的顶峰，想到你约会就有点…我不知道，”他抬起双手，又一次耸了耸肩。“管他的，就是问个问题而已。”

“那 _你_ 在约会吗？”

“你知道我有。”

“波茨小姐。”

“显而易见。”

史蒂夫眨着眼，歪了歪肩，“只是问个问题而已。”

“哦我的 _天_ ，史蒂夫，你为什么这么，怎么说来着， _痴迷_ 于我约会这个念头？”托尼戏仿道。

他又叹了口气。他最近经常这么做。

“所以，”他重新开口，“你决定相信我。”

“是的，”托尼有点小骄傲地说道，“我决定了。”

“我能问问为什么吗，但别跑偏扯到我的恋爱生活？”

“我可以说能但我不能保证。”

“托尼，”史蒂夫皱着眉头，“ _快说_ 。”

他吐了口气。“没什么原因。我只是想到如果我连你都不能信任的话，这世界上就没多少我能信任的人了。”

这个回答给了他蒙头一棒。这暗示着史蒂夫是斯塔克所认识的最值得信任的人，能让他停下来思考。他做了什么竟值得如此的信任？

“我…好吧？”

托尼看上去被逗乐了，“你没意识到，是么？”

“我没意识到什么？”

“你。那种…对人的影响。”他声音里有些好奇，而史蒂夫觉得自己有点茫然无措。

“那种… _影响_ ？”

“是的。你…你是真的不知道，是不是？”托尼戏谑道，“难以置信。”

“什么影响，托尼？”

“我今天的教学任务已经完成了，史蒂芬。我想要喝咖啡。”

“好啊那你怎么不喝，”他可以听到自己声音里带着懊恼，“我又没拦你。”

他真的看不透这个男人。托尼斯塔克或许是个天才，未来学家，亿万富翁，这个时代最伟大的头脑之一，但那些也不能阻止他成为一个史蒂夫所见过的最大的混蛋。也许天才就是这样。他在哪儿读过，他们过得不太像普通人。并不是说史蒂夫就是普通人。但是比起托尼，也许更加普通。

托尼在喝咖啡，史蒂夫盯着他，说道，“你的心怎么样？”

“我的心？”

“你体内的一个器官。”

“你觉得你很搞笑，但是你并没有。”

“如果你觉得恼火的话，那么它还在工作。”

托尼想了想。“它…很好。它在工作。那不错了。出于显而易见的原因。”

“显而易见的原因。”

“我是说，也好不到哪儿去，”托尼承认道，“弹片取出来了，但是却靠一大块金属支撑着。以及皮肤移植。这并不…好吧，这并不怎么迷人，你知道的？”他哼了声，翻了下手机，接着脸色黯淡下来。

“我得走了，”他起身，拍了拍衣服上不存在的灰尘，“我会…明天还是这个时候？”

史蒂夫耸肩，“那么明天见。”

他离开了，而史蒂夫想着还好这个地方做得一手美味的咖啡，否则就没有理由再来了。

* * *

“所以，你觉得21世纪对你来说怎么样？”

史蒂夫从这个小咖啡店的小角落的小桌子对面看过去，在这个出于某种小概率巧合他们都决定经常关顾的咖啡店。毕竟，世界多小啊。

“就…还行。”

托尼翻了个白眼，“很不幸，你得多说点。”

史蒂夫笑了，手拍到扶手上，摩擦着那儿的材质。“说真的？那可糟糕得多。”

托尼举起他的咖啡致敬，说道，“这就对了嘛。”

史蒂夫举起了自己的，他们随意地碰了碰杯，然后都收回杯子，将那热气腾腾的液体一饮而尽。

托尼不得不思考自己究竟是为什么任由自己坐在这儿，被我的这个男人吸引。这个队长。他喜欢这样的陪伴，他突然意识到。他真的享受坐在这儿和一个人聊天，不是哈皮或罗德亦或是佩珀，因为这感觉就像是一个全新的开始。一个新的人等待着被他惊艳。说真的，托尼有好长一段时间都没有交过新朋友了。

现在，他想，就是最佳时机。

“所以，”他似不经意地开口道，“冬日战士。有趣的名字。”

史蒂夫盯了他一眼，带着戒备，宛如一只掠食者，说道，“你怎么知道那个的？”

托尼嗤声道，“我怎么不知道，史蒂夫，这又不是什么秘密。”

史蒂夫谨慎地看着他。“…你想知道什么？”

“他会成为威胁吗？”托尼单刀直入，“因为如果你要为了他而跑遍世界，最终脑子里中了子弹或者，我不知道，毁灭了社会什么的，我真的会感谢你提前告诉我一声。”

史蒂夫眯着眼，“那你为何不现在就阻止我？”

托尼叹了口气，挪开了视线，“因为我又不是傻子。我不会傻到觉得我真的能阻止你做什么事情，如果你执意要做的话。而我听说了那会发生，有的时候。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“如果我觉得我引发了第三次世界大战，我会第一个告诉你。”

“那就是我所想要的一切了。”托尼微笑着站起。他把外套搭在肩上，天气转凉了，夏日终于快尽了。去年此时。

去年今时，他正在马布里，和佩珀一起。那时一切都好，总的而言。

“那么，改天见。”史蒂夫随意地说道，托尼点了点头，冲他挥手。

他离开时的时候看到克林特靠着柜台，双臂交错，愉悦地同那个他决定厮守终生的女孩谈话。托尼决定不要戳破他的幻想，笑了笑，走出门去。

* * *

史蒂夫正在收拾东西准备离开，这时他瞟见了托尼椅子上的什么东西，一定是他起身的时候落下的。

一个金属容器，小小的，扁平的，刚好能放进史蒂夫的手心，银色表面刻着手写体的大写字母 _MCS_ 。

里面装着漂亮的蓝白色小药丸。

* * *

史蒂夫艰难地想了半天该怎么跟托尼提到这件事。

“ _嗨，托尼，这些是你昨天落下的吗？_ ”等等，不，不能说“这些”，那说明自己偷看过了，应该用“这”，那听上去更像他以为这只是个盒子。

“ _嘿托尼，这是你昨天落下的吗？我猜它可能是从你口袋里滑出来了或是什么的？_ ”那会不会太做作了？听起来好像很生硬。

也许他应该把它留在椅子上，希望托尼会找到它而觉得史蒂夫没那么聪明。但是克林特肯定会在托尼回来之前发现它。

并且万一托尼找不到怎么办？那么史蒂夫只能又重头来过。

所以当托尼在史蒂夫对面拿着咖啡猛然坐下的时候，他脱口而出，“你在吃药吗？”

有一瞬间时间都静止了。史蒂夫可以感受到每一秒钟的流逝，从托尼的眼睛里，从他手指的颤动中。然后他说道：

“是的，实际上。我是不是昨天不小心留在这儿了？”他听上去松了口气。

史蒂夫伸手递给他，托尼感谢地接了过去，“谢了。如果是其他人找到的话我们就有麻烦了。”

然后他打开盒子，挑了两粒，就着咖啡吞了下去。

我们就有麻烦了。

我们。

他注意到史蒂夫的脸，然后笑了起来，“怎么？我又不会冲你发毛，史蒂芬，放轻松，你倒让我紧张了。”

“它们是做什么的？”史蒂夫突然迫切地渴望 _知道_ ，因为想到托尼可能会被如此…情绪化的东西所打败，他心里便涌起一阵矛盾的情感。他记得托尼谈到通过数学预测生命的时候，史蒂夫觉得他是如何的冷漠，无情，但仍多么的人性化。而现在，这个发现又如何与另一部分联结成拼图。如何为那立体的形象添上了更多的色彩。他们在此碰面的每一天里，史蒂夫都能有关于这个人的新发现。

他叹了口气，在膝盖上叠起外套。“焦虑症，”他喃喃道，“但这不是，不算什么大问题。大多数情况下，没什么影响。每早吃两粒就…”他清了清嗓子，重新组织语言，“听我说，史蒂夫，”他坦率地说道，“纽约那事把我弄得一团糟。他们告诉我是PTSD，焦虑，抑郁，那些废话，好吗？而我是说，我无法入睡，”他抿了口咖啡，扬起眉毛，“现在还是不能，真的。但住在这儿快令我崩溃了。我一直想着那些破事会发生而我无法——”他突然停住，叹了口气，“其实，从 _智力_ 来讲，我知道没有事情会发生，”他用指节敲了敲脑袋，“但是我的大脑不肯同意。我说过，我能领先一步预见即将来临的麻烦。而我会多想。我总是会多想。”他吐了口气。“所以，是了。就是这样。”这早已是司空见惯的事情了。但史蒂夫还是知道那很难说出口。

史蒂夫张开嘴，又闭上。他思考了一会儿。

“你害怕纽约？”

“不…不是 _纽约_ ，就是…一些东西。”

“你害怕纽约。而尽管如此你仍住在纽约，”史蒂夫缓慢地重复道。

“是的，”托尼没好气地应道，接着放软语气，“听着，我真的没得选。”

史蒂夫点点头。“我能问问…你究竟害怕什么吗？”

“我不…我不能…虫洞。纽约。那吓到我了，好吗？那吓到我了。”

“托尼。”

“ _干啥_ ，”他恶声恶气地说。

“你住在纽约。”

“是的。”

“就在虫洞打开的地方下面。”

“我知道。”

史蒂夫投降地抬起手，“好吧，我不会逼你的。”

托尼略微放松了些，喝了口咖啡。他们相对无言，气氛却意外地舒适。

“我能问问你究竟在看什么吗？”托尼开口问道。

“我在…看什么？”

“是啊，我每天都来这里，而你每天都在看同一本书。我想知道那是什么书。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，一下，两下。他在看什么？

“我不，”他笑了，“其实我也不知道。”

“所以你每天来这里，你坐在同一张椅子里，有意地带着一本你不知道讲什么的书。好吧，酷，我只是，你知道的，想解决疑惑。”他戏谑道，仿佛他抓住了史蒂夫的小辫子。

“我总是分心，你看得出来。”

“我对人是有这种影响。”

“不只是你，”接着他忙改道，“不是你。我喜欢观察人们。当我能看到人来人往的时候，真的很难专注。”

托尼看着他的表情活像是史蒂夫的颈部新长出了一个脑袋。“你 _观察_ 人们。你偷窥他们。我只是想澄清，对的，你坐在这儿，每天，而你没有看书因为你在，实际上，你是个超级偷窥狂。美国队长是偷窥狂，哦我的天。那可真是 _一点儿_ 也不诡异，如果这附近有人失踪，我会知道该派警察找谁，耶稣啊。”

史蒂夫大笑起来，真心地大笑，“不，不这不是—— _别用那种眼神看我_ ，不是像那样——世界改变了，我只是很高兴能看到人们没有改变。”

“所以你就观察他们。你每天来这里而你观察他们。”

史蒂夫对上托尼的目光，微笑着。

“那很好，我猜。”但是托尼的眼底里带着一丝小小的悲伤，史蒂夫不知道为什么。

“你来这里观察他们，只是为了确定他们没有改变，”他轻声说道，“而不是走出去，自己去感受。”

“这…好吧，不，我是说，是的，其实，是的那就是我所做的。”史蒂夫惊讶于他多么轻易地就将那说出口了，一件他自己都不知道的事情。

“没关系的，史蒂芬，”托尼穿上了他的外套，将药放回口袋，竖起领子来抵御十一月寒冷的空气。“我会替你保守秘密的。”他打了个哈欠，从这个角度史蒂夫看得见他眼下浅浅的黑眼圈，“那么，明天见？”

“当然。”史蒂夫鼓励地点点头。

* * *

托尼不太清楚究竟是从何时起，又是为何，但那天之后他们两人之间残存的尴尬气息终于完全消散了。在临近圣诞的几周里，他们每天都在小咖啡厅里见面，有时候只是安静地坐着，托尼工作，史蒂夫画画，或大笑，或争吵，不断的争吵。而无论如何托尼都觉得自己重回正轨了。

这让他暂时忘掉那些事。暂时忘掉佩珀。他知道那听上去有些糟糕，在他的脑子里那很糟糕。见鬼，这么说也很糟糕。而这很自私，他很自私。他想知道他能不能跟史蒂夫谈谈这个。

* * *

史蒂夫不知道从何时起，每日的会面成了他这几周里最有趣的时光。除了寻找他失踪已久的朋友之外，没什么可消遣的，并且回到普通市民身份的史蒂夫发现自己时刻期盼着托尼·斯塔克的出现，带着无尽的热切。

* * *

“行了，行了，耐心点——等等，别看，给我个机会——别转头，你太明显了。”

“ _描述一下他_ ，托尼，”史蒂夫说。

“短夹克衫是一种颜色吗？”他说，眼睛盯着手机，然后抬头看向那个排队等咖啡的男人。

“你在搞笑吗？”史蒂夫面无表情，“拜托，我想看，这不是——我们俩得交换下位置，这太荒谬了，我 _从来都没_ 机会看到他们——”

“别表现得像个小宝宝—— _哦我的天，他有老婆！_ ”

* * *

在晚二月的一天，托尼坐到他对面的时候，史蒂夫可以看出他在颤抖。颤抖着，并且疲惫，肉眼可见。他喝咖啡的样子就像是沙漠里长途跋涉的旅人，而他放下杯子时甚至没费劲去遮掩他的悲痛，只是把头埋进手心。

史蒂夫等待着。他等待着托尼急促的呼吸变缓，与此同时他拉起自己的椅子，封住他们的书架旁的小通道。店里空荡荡的，只有克林特默不作声地暂时回避并在门口挂上了“已关闭”的标志。

“托尼，”他轻声说，“托尼，你还好吗？”

“没事，”他用气声说道，“我 _很好_ 。”而他手指紧攥，在发间握成拳头。

“我不觉得你没事。”

托尼抬起头，眨着眼，叹了口气，吞咽了一下。他眼里满是悲伤，但是并没有流泪。

“我结束了。跟佩珀。结束了。”

史蒂夫盯着他，“你脑袋不清醒吗？”他几乎喘息起来，“为什么，是什么，老天，托尼——”

“我一直很自私。我一直都太自私了，一直把她留在身边，你不明白…”他颤抖着吸了口气，“我没告诉你，我无法告诉任何人。我只是…”他咽了咽口水，喉结在衣领下耸动。

史蒂夫靠着椅背，小心地看着他。

“她…好吧，当我们第一次…在一起的时候，那本来还不算是问题。”

“什么不是问题，托尼。”他轻声问道。

“小孩，”他鼓起勇气说道，“孩子。那本来不会是问题的，因为小辣椒不能 _有_ 孩子。以前不能。她以前不能的。但接着…绝境。”

托尼告诉过他。关于绝境病毒，它能做什么，或者做了什么。然后史蒂夫把它们两两联系起来了：她本不能有孩子，那本不是一个选项。现在她可以了。而波茨小姐一直都知道自己想要什么。

“对她来说，时间…不多了，”他摇摇头，“我不想要孩子。我不能有孩子，史蒂夫。永远。我永远也不能把孩子带进这个世界，让他拥有一个像我这样的父亲，”他抬起一只手，“并且不要跟我扯父亲情结，跟那个没关系，好吗？我是个商人，我很忙。有一天我可能会再次回到英雄那些事情当中。那个孩子可能从第一天起就会被枪瞄准，”他叹气，“但我可能永远都不在他身边。”

他闭上眼，沉入椅子里，“而我很自私。把她留在身边。我们谈过这个话题，我告诉过她我的想法。我们争吵过，一次又一次又一次。但我就是舍不得让她离开。我不知道失去一个人我该怎么活下去…”他的喉结随着吞咽的动作再次动了动，“我太自私了，但我终于…我想明白了。我们都不愿妥协。而我们也不必那样，不是吗？不该在这样的事情上面。不该是拿一个人的生命。我不想要我的孩子成为一种…妥协的牺牲品。”托尼睁开眼睛，近乎乞求地看着史蒂夫。

他点点头。他理解。

“小辣椒…她应该拥有一切。她该拥有事业，而她该拥有孩子，”他温柔地微笑着，“她会是个很棒的母亲的。但我不能陪她做到。我不能挽留她。”

“所以你分手了？”

“我们都…这是双向的，我想。你可以那么讲。我们决定…无论如何。我不能再挽留她了。”

他们安静地坐了一会儿。

“所以你打算怎么办？”

托尼挤出一个微笑。“生活继续，我猜。照常运转，”但他阖上了双眼。

* * *

今天，史蒂夫在画画而托尼在打字。

他知道这些天托尼的生意有些困难，他从托尼飞速地敲打着键盘、回着电话和短信、眼底的黑眼圈永远也不曾褪去就可以看出来。

一天，史蒂夫中午12点回家，第二天上午10:30回来的时候，却发现托尼没有动过，还在工作，估计一整晚都不曾动过身。

他问克林特，他却说他昨天下午6点关门但当时托尼正在打电话。他朝他挥挥手保证晚点就离开，而显然他根本没离开过。

所以今天，当史蒂夫终于意识到敲击声早已停下的时候，他望过去，发现托尼眼睛已经闭上了，头倚在舒适的扶手椅上。

他轻轻地拿走了托尼手里的笔电，放到桌上。悄然无声地，他用托尼的长大衣盖住他的身体，在他颈后放上了一个枕头。

他的手指在托尼浓密的头发上逗留了太长时间，不过没有人会注意到的。

他叫克林特关上店门，他叫了声“嗷哦”之后才照办了。然后史蒂夫坐了回去。喝着咖啡。偶尔，托尼会皱眉，或是瑟缩。最后，他在沙发里缩成一团，头滑落到扶手上，手里抱着枕头。

史蒂夫开始画素描。

他并不着急。他会一直等待，直到托尼醒来。

* * *

托尼醒来的时候感到一阵温暖。接着，听到身旁沉稳的呼吸声。

他的第一个念头是 _佩珀_ ，但只花了一秒他就意识到 _不是_ ，再说 _佩珀睡觉时也不会听起来像达斯·维德_ 。

他从枕头上撑起头——不，不是枕头，扶手，哦天，他不会，他会吗？

史蒂夫在睡梦中打着呼噜。

哦天哪所以他会。

* * *

“我饿了，”托尼呻吟道，在椅子里伸展着四肢直到他张牙舞爪地打到了史蒂夫。

“挺好的。”

“喂我。”

“你比狗狗还不乖，托尼。”他说道，依然盯着他的书。

“不要假装看书啦，给我吃的。”

他抬起头，微笑道，“寿司怎么样？”

* * *

他们沿着路走了十分钟，然后都决定他们宁愿在他们的咖啡厅里吃烂三明治。

* * *

“所以克林特还觉得自己有机会？”史蒂夫摇摇头。

“我觉得我们应该告诉他，”托尼说，“这有点尴尬了。”他成功站了起来，说道，“我来告诉他——”

史蒂夫猛然把他拽回来，“别。让他自己想明白。”

“你怎么能让他这么 _受折磨_ ？哦我的天，我看不下去了。你可是 _美国队长_ ，你有 _义务_ 帮助需要帮助的人。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“我只是有点想看看结局。”

* * *

现在仍是早五月，史蒂夫和托尼正讨论着当下的事情。

史蒂夫意识到他对托尼的感情远超过友谊。而这让他感到害怕，暂时的。但接着他就克服掉了。问题并非托尼是个男人，而是托尼也许不会反过来爱他。

* * *

那个月的某天，托尼大声荒唐地笑着，因为史蒂夫讲的某个笑话，但这是自他与佩珀分手后史蒂夫第一次见到他如此真实地开心。

* * *

那个六月，克林特的终身追求对象，年轻的佐伊女士，带着她的伴侣走了进来，一个名叫阿曼达的年轻女孩。她们这个秋天都要搬去波斯顿。

“嗷，”克林特说道，“佐伊。”然后他心碎了整整十分钟。

在那同一天，史蒂夫告诉托尼他觉得自己也许是个双性恋。托尼点点头，问他是否还好，问他需不需要帮助？但史蒂夫只是笑，手指捋过发间。

“这不是…在过去，这曾是个问题，你知道的？我不能…我从来没对自己承认过。但现在，”他微笑着，发出爽朗的笑声，如此轻松地坦露情感，几乎不像是史蒂夫，“现在这就是个充满机遇的世界。没人 _在意_ 。真的很棒。”他补充道。

托尼笑着，但下巴有些紧绷，似乎是按捺着什么情感。

* * *

七月，托尼恐慌症发作了。真正的恐慌，他喘着气，抓着头发，颤抖着，而史蒂夫不知道该做什么，只能告诉他专心呼吸，跟着他，吸气呼气，吸气呼气。

史蒂夫手里握着他的手，即使他试图逃脱，误以为史蒂夫是陌生人，不认识他是谁，史蒂夫还是拦住了他。然后慢慢地，他清醒过来，史蒂夫轻轻吻在他的脸颊上。

托尼瞪大了双眼。“不，”他说，“不，抱歉，我不能。”然后他走了，落荒而逃，一切发生得太快，史蒂夫甚至没时间反应，但结束的时候，他意识到自己刚刚失去了他曾有过的最好的朋友。

* * *

托尼第二天没有回来。

或是后一天。

或是后后一天。

史蒂夫每天都在他们的老地方等着他。

直到他终于走了进来。

“所以…我或许有点反应过激了，”他开口道，“我…对不起。你…吓了我一跳。”他声音没有波动，他一定是排练过了。

托尼鼓起勇气说道：“我不是同性恋。”而史蒂夫点点头说：“不会有下次了。”

* * *

在那之后，事情并没有变得尴尬，但他们之间的互动变得不太一样了。史蒂夫控制不住地看向托尼，难以自禁地看着包裹着他上身的衬衣，他臀部的曲线，他浓密的头发。而托尼永远不会有相同的情感，这令他心痛。

史蒂夫如此无可救药地爱上了他最好的朋友，这令他心痛。

* * *

史蒂夫拿咖啡去了，这时托尼看到了那些画。

它们从史蒂夫的文件夹里露出一角，他随时随地都带着的那个文件夹。而好奇心驱使他把它们拿了出来。

上面都是他，大多都是。他工作的样子，睡觉的样子，他的手，他的眼，他的头发。画技棒极了。

史蒂夫在和克林特聊天，而他希望他不会注意到自己拿了一张他的画像卷进自己的外套里，那张几个月前的画。

有人在意，这便是证据。

* * *

几周过去了，托尼终于震惊地意识到自己其实是爱上史蒂夫·罗杰斯了。

* * *

几周之后，他们坐在老位置。

在粘稠的热浪当中，雷声轰鸣。房间里有些潮湿，他们小小的藏身之处满是湿气，掺杂着汗水与其他物质的气息。

托尼动了动，从口袋里抽出什么东西。缓慢地，他递给了史蒂夫。

这是一张皱巴巴的画，因为长时间地呆在他的口袋里，因为经常被拿出来、端详、捏在手里又抱在怀中，而显得有些折皱。

史蒂夫倾身亲吻托尼，用力而绵长，而托尼回吻，他们的心跳同步，肌肤相贴。史蒂夫胸腔内扩散着一股深入骨髓的温暖，托尼嘴里溢出一声微小的呻吟，一阵电流窜过他身体顺延着向下，直到传入手指神经，让他的身体坠入云端。

“哇哦，”托尼喘着气，“我们再来一遍。”

“ _含蓄_ ，托尼，”史蒂夫笑着，“你总是学不会。”

然后他们亲吻，再次亲吻，接着聊天，喝咖啡。

克林特在柜台后微笑，最后一次挂起“已关闭”的标志。

离开的时候，他们牵着手，然后再也没有回头。

外面下着雨。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请为原作点点kudos哦<3感谢


End file.
